Hubo una vez
by krola
Summary: Hubo una vez un lugar llamado Neptune, estaba maldito, arrebataba el alma de cada habitante. Aviso: Es algo complejo, a ver si alguno podeis entender qué ocurre ¡Reviews porfavor! ¡Arreglado!
1. Hubo una vez

... Fic renovado. Se agradecen Reviews! :D

**HUBO UNA VEZ**

Charles se consideraba un hombre bastante corriente: Se había dejado llevar por suficientes tentaciones en la vida, tenía un trabajo fructuoso y una esposa bastante especial. Sus manías se reducían a leer el periódico con ansias y a beber café en la cama.

Miró sobre el periódico extendido a la joven rubia que le daba la espalda, atenta a una conversación telefónica en la que ella no hacía más que asentir, seguramente estaba escuchando algún mensaje del contestador. Hacía tiempo que Charles se limitaba a mirarla mientras ella no se daba cuenta, admirando cada centímetro de ella.

- Es Mac- Verónica se dio la vuelta, manteniendo aún una pequeña sonrisa y unos ojos tiernos. Esa mujer que estaba enfrente suya parecía mucho más débil que hace cuatro años, había cedido ante su propio drama.

Se sentó en la silla, jugueteando con sus propios dedos.

- Creo que voy a ir a verla...No se encuentra muy bien- añadió su esposa.

Charles asintió a medias, apartando el periódico, observó como Verónica permanecía en silencio. La conocía lo suficiente cómo saber que algo le preocupaba, incluso estaba seguro de que sabía el motivo, pero su apacible carácter le aconsejó guardar silencio una vez más.

- ¿En qué piensas?- Charles habló con delicadeza, como si temiera que al alzar la voz, ella se fuera a resquebrajar en mil pedazos.

Verónica sonrió con algo de melancolía, abrió la boca y titubeó antes de atreverse a hablar por fin:

- Hubo una vez un lugar llamado Neptune...- dijo como si realmente se preparaba para contar un cuento- Estaba maldito- confesó- arrebataba el alma de cada habitante.

Verónica era la única capaz de resumir sus traumas en una frase, de culpar a su ciudad de origen por todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido entre sus paredes. Asesinatos, abusos, violaciones, desesperación, abandono...y un sin fin de calamidades que habían derretido poco a poco la fortaleza de la joven.

Charles no se atrevió a decir nada, ni si quiera se acercó a ella para intentar consolarla ante aquel recuerdo doloroso, hacía ya tiempo que la distancia los había separado y ahora sólo se permitía mirarla, con una admiración que no volvería a desvelar.

- Me voy- musitó Verónica agitando la cabeza para espantar aquellas memorias que le hundían los hombros. Sus piernas vibraron algo al levantarse, pero Verónica sonrió ampliamente como si fuera a presenciar en segundos la única salvación o los escasos segundos de felicidad que la vida le había otorgado. No podía engañarse a sí misma, había sido feliz, quizá había llorado más que reído, había desconfiado antes que comprometerse pero ese era un destino que había asimilado hacía muchos años.

-¿Por qué estás hoy tan feliz?- O al menos lo feliz que ella se había atrevido a exteriorizar alguna vez.

- Es martes- Verónica se arrepintió al instante de pronunciar su respuesta. Miró hacia otro lado, como si fuera a encontrar escrita alguna justificación.

- Los martes siempre quedas con Mac.

- Sí. Noche de chicas...- Verónica le sonrío esta vez a él. Se acercó y le propinó un beso en la frente, Charles casi sintió como su frente ardía cuando los labios de Verónica se apartaron.

- Te quiero- dijo Charles. No esperaba respuesta, Verónica no se había atrevido a pronunciar esas palabras ni los días en los en los que se habían prometido matrimonio. Demasiadas personas que habían dicho quererla habían desaparecido en los infortunios de su pésimo destino. Ella no quería más "te quieros".

Así que simplemente sonrío. Esa era lo que siempre buscaba Charles tras aquella comprometida afirmación, un gesto desprovisto de autenticidad que aún le diera esperanzas de salvarla. Pero esta vez no fue suficiente, la distancia estaba comenzando a amargarle.

- Me tengo que ir- repitió Verónica, mostrando impaciencia. Una impaciencia que irritó a Charles.

Charles se colocó las gafas y agarró con fuerza el periódico, esperando a que Verónica desapareciera por la puerta para volver a su lectura. Frunció los labios cuando su mujer giró el pomo de la puerta.

- Verónica- La rubia se dio la vuelta, aunque la voz de Charles estaba inundada de una oscura sinceridad, los ojos de Verónica no denotaban miedo, ni siquiera estaba asustada. Le daba igual lo que él se dispusiera a decir, nada podía destruir aquel último brillo de alegría que reservaban sus ojos. Fue entonces cuando Charles se dio cuenta de que él no le importaba, nada le importaba ya- Nada, vete, no te entretengo- dijo Charles, dejando escondidos sus propios secretos.

La puerta se cerró. Silencio. Un sonido al que se había adecuado a su pesar.

**----xxx----**

Era sin duda su vicio: El café caliente mientras se resguardaba del frío en las sábanas de su cama. Olfateó el olor del café y formó una estúpida sonrisa en su cara.

- Ni se te ocurra mancharme las sábanas con ese café ardiendo- la femenina voz se oyó con claridad.

Charles levantó la cabeza y sonrío al ver a la chica morena y de pelo corto que estaba de pie delante de él, cruzando los brazos.

- Esther- la saludó mencionando simplemente su nombre e imitando la amplía sonrisa de Esther- Déjate de tonterías y vente a la cama- Charles tras decir esto dejó el café sobre la mesilla y golpeó la parte de colchón próxima a él.

Esther sonrió como una niña pequeña y se apresuró a abrazarse a él.

- Hace frío- susurró apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Charles.

Charles asintió, mirando a la nada.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Charles se encogió de hombros.

- Ya sabes, es martes...- dijo Esther.

- ¿Es que tengo que apenarme todos los martes?- dijo Charles, frunciendo las cejas. Pero Esther no contestó, estaba escrutando su cara en busca de señales de aflicción.

- Estoy bien- dijo al final. Esther asintió y enlazó sus manos con las de él- Te quiero- dijo Charles.

- Yo también te quiero- Las palabras de Esther resultaron halagadoras, incluso sorprendentes. Se había acostumbrado a esperar una sonrisa o un inoportuno gracias.

Olió su cabello, pensando que olía incluso mejor que el café. Besó su pelo azabache y sus labios no se quemaron esta vez.

- Cuéntame un cuento...-

Charles profirió una sonrisa y apretó más contra su cuerpo a Esther, que se acomodó sobre su pecho.

- Hubo una vez...- comenzó Charles dirigiendo su mirada hacia el vacío- un lugar llamado Neptune. Era un lugar maldito, arrebataba las almas de todos los que habitaban allí.

- Nunca he estado allí- comentó Esther.

- Al parecer es un lugar horrible.

- Continúa.

- Los protagonistas eran dos amantes, se veían a escondidas, borrando su amargura con besos sedientos- Charles cortó de repente como si le costara continuar, sus ojos asomaron algo de arrepentimiento y culpabilidad- La chica estaba casada por ello se tenían que ver a escondidas.

- ¿Por qué es la chica la que engaña a su marido?- preguntó Esther fingiendo ofensa.

Charles sonrío y se encogió de hombros.

- Siempre son las mujeres las que engañan.

Esther le golpeó en el hombro, bromeando.

- Creo que esa historia no me va a gustar- dijo Esther incorporándose y colocándose sobre él, acercando la punta de su nariz a la de Charles- Tengo algo más divertido en mente.

- Estoy seguro de ello- dijo Charles antes de besar con ansía los labios de la joven morena y envolviéndola con sus fuertes brazos, ocultándola a ella también bajo sus sábanas.

Le relajaba en cierto modo el sonido de las gotas caer con fuerza, aún metido en su cama guardó silencio para dejar que el sonido de la ducha que venía del cuarto de baño inundara la habitación. Después del sexo, Esther siempre sentía la necesidad de darse una larga ducha.

Aquellos momentos era los que Charles aprovechaba para meditar, miró hacía la mesilla y abrió el primer cajón; allí se encontraba el anillo de matrimonio brillando con fuerza. Charles incluso pensó que aquel inanimado objeto se burlaba de él, deslumbrando con osadía.

**---xxx---**

Desde hacía dos semanas Verónica había vuelto a aquella ciudad que tantos escalofríos le provocaba. Verónica se consideraba adicta a aquel lugar, dependiente del peligro, los pecados y la adrenalina que provocaba sobre ella. Era uno de aquellos sentimientos que no podían comprenderse hasta que lo sentías en tu propio ser, una tentación muchas veces consumada.

Al entrar a la ciudad todo parecía tranquilo, sólo se divisaron luces al llegar al puente Coronado, multiples luces que adornaban la entrada. Verónica pestañeó con fuerza para convencerse de que aquellas luces no eran los adornos navideños que colgaban con tanta antelación. No, eran dos coches de policías aparcados en la entrada del puente.

Ahora volvía a tener miedo, porque sabía que tratándose de Neptune aquellos coches no estaban allí por casualidad ni para poner banales multas, una vez más Neptune había creado el caos.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- la voz de Verónica salió con desesperación de su boca, mientras que ella corría hacia las bandas que impedían la entrada al puente. Había algunos curiosos a los lados y un policía les pedía que se retiraran.

- Ha habido un accidente. Por ello se ha cerrado el paso- explicaba el policía que intentaba contestar con educación las quejas de un transportista.

- ¿Quién ha sido?- La voz de Verónica, colmada de miedo, llamó la atención del policía que la miró apiadándose de su pálida cara.

- Aún no se sabe la identificación, acaba de llegar la grúa y está sacando el coche del agua...

- ¿Del agua?- la voz de Verónica tembló esta vez.

- Sí, un coche se salió del carril y cayó al mar.

- ¿Cómo es el coche?- Esta vez la voz de Verónica no era más que un susurro.

- Creo que es un todoterreno amarillo.

- Logan...-un último aliento salió de la boca de la chica. El único que presumía de tener un espantoso todoterreno amarillo era él. Tenía que ser él, ella sabía que era él. Verónica sabía que Logan iba a estar allí, a esa hora, como todos los martes, siempre con su coche amarillo para recordar en él viejos momentos.

- ¿Cómo ha ocurrido?

- otro coche le perseguía, suponemos que la víctima perdió el control de su coche

¿Debería sonar aquello raro? ¿Otra conspiración? ¿Asesinato o accidente? Estaba harta de hacerse aquellas preguntas. Sólo una cosa era importante.

- ¿Está vivo?

El policía no contestó,otro agente se había acercado para comunicarle que habían encontrado el cadáver. Dios. Sí que odiaba esa ciudad y esa ciudad la odiaba a ella.

Verónica respiró con fuerzas y para cuando se dio cuenta ya se había marchado del lugar del accidente y caminaba sin rumbo fijo, utilizando sus brazos para calmar su propio frío. Las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas que para entonces habían adoptado un color rosado. Odiaba esa ciudad, la odiaba.

**---xxx---**

Charles apoyó su nariz contra el pelo de la joven, absorbiendo su aroma, como si le robara a escondidas una parte de ella. Se deshizo de las sábanas que lo acaloraban y finalmente se incorporó, echando una larga mirada a la chica que aún dormitaba a su lado.

Segundos después ella se desperezó, levantándose adormilada y con su rubio cabello sobre el rostro, sin molestarse en apartarlo.

- Verónica ¿Cómo te encuentras?

El brillo confuso lució una vez más en los ojos de su esposa.

- ¿Por qué iba a estar mal?- contestó dejando escapar un bostezo- Me caigo de sueño, si te refieres a eso.

Él sonrío con compasión. Verónica se puso de puntillas para poder besarle en la frente y luego se dirigió con firmeza hacia la cocina, el cansancio parecía haberse esfumado.

Le daba pena. Hacía días la aguda inteligencia de Verónica había quedado reducida en una ignorancia e ingenuidad que nunca había concordado con su carácter. Mientras los años habían pasado desapercibidos, demasiado rápidos, las tragedias se había clavado sobre ella con fuerza.

Cuando Charles, apareció en la cocina, la vio preparando los desayunos. Ella untaba la mermelada mientras canturreaba.

Charles se sorprendió al no reconocer aquella melodiosa canción, se sentó en la mesa y miró a su plato a sabiendas que Verónica le sonreía como saludo. Era increíble como en aquellos monótonos días ella podía añadir una nota diferente cada mañana.

- Hoy tengo que ir a hacer unas compras ¿Me acompañas?

- No puedo...Esta tarde estoy ocupado- dijo Charles, rezando porque Verónica no le preguntara sobre las tareas que lo mantenían ocupado.

- Claro. No le pidas nunca a un empresario que te preste las mañanas del Martes. Aunque creía que hoy no tenías que ir a la oficina.

- No tengo que ir a la oficina. No son asuntos de negocios.

Verónica se encogió de hombros y mordió su tostada, sin preguntar nada más. Sin intención de hablar, sin interés por saberlo y sin necesidad de abrir molestas disputas.

En cierto modo Charles se sentía culpable. Los secretos de la joven ya habían sido desvelados hacía tiempo pero Verónica los había olvidado, reviviendo los momentos en los que el silencio era la parte más importante de su relación.

Media hora después, cuando Verónica ya se había marchado a hacer a algunas compras, Charles miró el reloj y se sentó en su butaca a leer un libro que hacía días había dejado abandonado. No pudo adelantar apenas cinco páginas cuando el timbre de su casa sonó con el mismo tono irritante de siempre.

**---xxx---**

Verónica sacó sus manos de los guantes para poder girar la llave dentro de la cerradura, mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba todas las bolsas. Finalmente decidió colocar las bolsas sobre el suelo y concentrarse en abrir la puerta.

- Necesito ayuda- musitó cuando por fin consiguió entrar en casa.

- Pero ¿Qué has comprado?- dijo a modo de queja Charles.

Verónica sólo se encogió del brazo- algunas cosillas. No mucho.

Ella se deshizo de la bufanda y los guantes que había guardado mal doblados en el bolsillo. Su mirada se deslizó hacia dos vasos vacíos que reposaban sobre la mesa del comedor.

- ¿Ha venido alguien?- se interesó.

Charles se encontró a sí mismo deleitándose con aquella pequeña pizca de atención. Un sentimiento de vergüenza le sobre vino, pero seguía sintiéndose halagado por aquel mínimo interés que hacía tantos años Verónica había dejado de mostrar.

- El médico.

- ¿El médico? ¿Estás enfermo?

- No es para mí...

- ¡Oh! No me digas...tu madre ¿Sigues pidiendo recetas de farmacéuticos para tu madre? Ella no las quiere tomar y se conserva muy bien; deja de preocuparte.

- Sabes que no puedo dejar de preocuparme...- Charles dejó de hablar sin atreverse a decir en voz alta que su madre no era la enferma, sabía perfectamente que Verónica no estaba escuchándole. Hacía dos semanas que no le escuchaba. En efecto, la rubia se había acercado hacía el teléfono y había tecleado con insistencia para conocer el contenido del contestador. Cuando sus oídos captaron la voz del primer mensaje una sonrisa se formó en sus labios de forma insconciente. Charles odiaba esa sonrisa y en cierto modo la envidiaba.

Como excusa para dejar de observar aquella sonrisa, Charles retrocedió hasta el sofá en el cual se sentó mientras extendía el periódico sobre sus ojos. Aquella manía suya no había hecho más que aumentar en los últimos días, causa quizá de la soledad en la que se había sumergido o para adaptarse a su esposa y la horrible rutina en la que ella estaba encerrada.

- Es Mac- Verónica se dio la vuelta, manteniendo aún una pequeña sonrisa y unos ojos tiernos. Charles, oculto tras el periódico, sintió como tantas veces la ira corriendo por sus venas pero la compasión venció una vez más. Era más sencillo ocultarse tras el periódico y conformarse con las mentiras.

Su esposa se sentó en la silla, jugueteando con sus propios dedos.

- Creo que voy a ir a verla...No se encuentra muy bien.

Charles asintió a medias, apartando el periódico, observó como Verónica permanecía en silencio. Charles selló sus labios con fuerza con temor a que palabras dolientes salieran involuntariamente de su boca, ya había decidido que para ella sería mejor vivir en una fantasía.

- ¿En qué piensas?- Charles habló con delicadeza, como si temiera que al alzar la voz, ella se fuera a resquebrajar en mil pedazos.

Verónica sonrió con algo de melancolía, abrió la boca y titubeó antes de atreverse a hablar por fin:

- Hubo una vez un lugar llamado Neptune...- dijo como si realmente se preparaba para contar un cuento, ignorando que su marido ya conocía ese breve cuento de memoria- Estaba maldito- confesó- arrebataba el alma de cada habitante.

Él nunca se cansaba de escuchar aquella frase que tantas veces había presenciado ya. Estas podían resumir la incoherencia e irrealidad con la que se había obligado a convivir.

Charles no se atrevió a decir nada, ni si quiera se acercó a ella para intentar consolarla ante aquel recuerdo doloroso, la distancia que hacía semanas le molestaba se había convertido ahora en lo único que tenía sentido en aquella casa, él seguiría igual, ella seguiría igual y los sucesos volverían a derivarse con la misma cruel osadía.

- Me voy- musitó Verónica agitando la cabeza para espantar aquellas memorias que le hundían los hombros. Sus piernas vibraron algo al levantarse, pero Verónica sonrió ampliamente como si fuera a presenciar en segundos la única salvación o los escasos segundos de felicidad que la vida le había otorgado. No podía engañarse a sí misma, había sido feliz, quizá había llorado más que reído, había desconfiado antes que comprometerse pero ese era un destino que había asimilado hacía muchos años.

-¿Por qué estás hoy tan feliz?- O al menos lo feliz que ella se había atrevido a exteriorizar alguna vez. Charles seguía buscando una respuesta diferente, algo que le indicara que todos los días no eran martes.

- Es martes- Verónica se arrepintió al instante de pronunciar su respuesta. Miró hacia otro lado, como si fuera a encontrar escrita alguna justificación. Aunque ella hubiera guardado para sí esa preciada información, Charles había asimilado ya el significado de aquel día de la semana, un día maldito sin duda.

- Los martes siempre quedas con Mac- No debería haberlo dicho, pero aquella vida más parecida a una obra de teatro que a cualquier improvisación lo había absorbido por completo.

- Sí. Noche de chicas...- Verónica le sonrío. Se acercó y le propinó un beso en la frente, Charles casi sintió como su frente ardía cuando los labios de Verónica se apartaron, un dolor al que se había acostumbrado. Un dolor profundo que por fortuna o mala suerte no dejaba marca.

- Te quiero- dijo Charles y su boca se hizo pastosa al pronunciarlo, como si su propio cuerpo se negara a escupir aquella frase hecha. Esa maldita afirmación. Esa maldita respuesta que ya conocía. Daba igual...La esperanza era una mierda. Siempre presente aunque no poseyera la más mínima posibilidad.

Su simple sonrisa y ausencia de palabras no tardó en aparecer, Charles se contentó con aquella seña de indiferencia, quizá un pequeño sentimiento de cariño o fraternidad pero nada sublime. Amargado, ya estaba más que amargado y su cuerpo había comenzado a enfermar con su alma.

- Me tengo que ir- repitió Verónica, mostrando impaciencia. Una impaciencia que irritó a Charles, una vez más.

Charles se colocó las gafas y agarró con fuerza el periódico, esperando a que Verónica desapareciera por la puerta para volver a su lectura. Frunció los labios cuando su mujer giró el pomo de la puerta.

- Verónica- La rubia se dio la vuelta, aunque la voz de Charles estaba inundada de una oscura sinceridad, los ojos de Verónica no denotaban miedo, ni siquiera estaba asustada. Le daba igual lo que él se dispusiera a decir, nada podía destruir aquel último brillo de alegría que reservaban sus ojos. Él sabía ya desde hace tiempo que a ella no le importaba - Esta vez no contraté a ningún detective privado- dijo Charles. Aquella era su disculpa, aunque ella no pudiera entenderlo.

- Gracias- Un gracias seco, tan indiferente como cualquier gesto que Verónica había compartido con su esposo. Ella no lo entendía, no podía entenderlo. Se había visto descubierta ante una frase que parecía rencorosa pero estaba llena de lamento. El completo significado sólo lo averiguaría horas después y quizá también mañana, y el próximo día...en una cadena viciosa del destino y su maldición.

La puerta se cerró. Silencio. Un sonido al que se había adecuado a su pesar. Pero esta vez se sentía más ligero y aliviado.

**---xxx---**

Esther comprobó el precio del bote de mayonesa, de la barra de pan y de la mayoría de los productos. Echó un vistazo a su placa de empleada del supermercado, donde se leía su nombre en letras negras y redondeadas. Era su primer día de trabajo.

- Señor- dijo a un hombre que leía interesado uno de los bordes de la caja de cereales- ¿Se va a llevar los cereales? Viene con un sorteo para un viaje para dos a España.

El hombre frunció los labios pensativo- Sí. Creo que me lo llevaré...probaremos suerte...¿Esther?- dijo leyendo en la placa.

Ella asintió, cogiendo la caja de cereales que el cliente le extendió.

- Bonito nombre.

- Sí. Eso dice mi madre- dijo Esther sonriendo- Son 56, 30 Euros- informó.

El hombre le dio la tarjeta de crédito. Esther no pudo resistirse a leer su nombre: "Charles".

- Charles- musitó.

- A mi madre no le gustaba nada, fue culpa de mi padre- dijo sonriente.

Esther le devolvió la sonrisa antes de pasar la tarjeta por la máquina e imprimir los tikets. Un móvil comenzó a sonar, y Charles se disculpó sacando de su bolsillo el teléfono y separándose algunos metros de ella y el resto de los clientes. Esther se dispuso a llenar algunas bolsas de los productos cuando un golpe seco llamó su atención. El móvil de Charles se había resbalado de sus manos y su palidez se había intensificado en su faz.

Algo iba mal. Charles anduvo con torpeza hacia la caja y pidió que le acercaran los papeles que tenía que firmar.

- ¿Se encuentra mal?- preguntó con educación Esther.

Charles negó con la cabeza, tragó saliva con fuerza y miró hacia su anillo de matrimonio.

- Ella acaba de morir- un susurro salió de su garganta a la vez que se quitaba el anillo y lo miraba apenado. Esther creyó haber escuchado mal pero no se atrevió a preguntarle. Su rostro pálido y la forma entrecortada en la que respiraba eran respuestas suficientes.

- ¡Oh, Dios! No sabe cuánto lo lamento...- Sabía que aquello no era suficiente. Pero era lo único que podía decir.

**---xxx---**

La lluvia caía con pesadez sobre su cuerpo, calando hasta sus huesos. Verónica no se movía, seguía observando con enajenación el coche amarillo que había parado en medio del puente Coronado. Su mano acarició el recorte de periódico que aún guardaba en su bolsillo. Tan sólo era una broma pesada, una sarta de mentiras, una venganza de cualquiera que la odiara...porque allí no había ni policías ni ambulancias ni periodistas. Sus manos sacaron del bolsillo el periódico y sus ojos releyeron con obsesión el titular y las primeras frases del artículo. U_n accidente. Un coche amarillo. Logan Echolls. Muerto._

Ya no sentía nada y la lluvia aunque caía con más fuerza había dejado de sonar a su alrededor. No tenía sentido haber encontrado un periódico del día siguiente en su bolsillo, no tenía sentido que el coche de Logan estuviera abandonado en medio del puente... Pero allí estaba como si se tratara de una ilusión o de la más fría realidad. El coche en todo sus esplendor, el metal brillando ante el impacto del agua.

Verónica se dio cuenta de que podía ser verdad, de que él podía estar muerto, de que aquello era finalmente Neptune...su boca se abrió, aspiró el aire con fuerza y comenzó a gritar el nombre de Logan mientras la lluvia se mezclaba con sus lágrimas. Estaba harta de fortaleza, indiferencia, defensa, desconfianza...estaba cansada de ella misma.

- ¡Logan!- la voz salió rota, pervertida por el frío, la lluvia y sobretodo el dolor.

Una figura junto al borde se dio la vuelta, casi una sombra oscura con una pícara sonrisa. Era él. No había accidente, no había cadáver y el dolor se había disipado unas milésimas. Logan se asomaba al puente, pendiente de la corriente del río.

- Busco a mi madre- musitó Logan cuando Verónica se colocó junto a él. Ella no asintió, sólo colocó sus manos en la fría barandilla y buscó también en el agua alguna sombra. Su madre se había suicidado hacía más de veinte años...era un gesto simbólico, un abrazo sin necesidad de contacto en los momentos difíciles. Verónica se había admitido muchas veces que Logan era la única persona con la que podía compartir su dolor (ni si quiera con su marido). Ellos dos habían vivido todas esas desventuras juntos. Neptune había jugado con ellos como marionetas.

- Algo pasa ¿verdad?- se sintió estúpida al decir esas palabras. Ella había sido todo su vida la chica ocurrente, que descubría los secretos y las mentiras mejor escondidas. Ahora se sentía otra, desprovista de su propio ser.

Logan no contestó. Verónica diferenció ese silencio con el que mantenía con Charles. Era diferente, inmensamente diferente. Con Logan no hacía falta palabras, el silencio sólo reforzaba la sinceridad que había entre ellos, no era necesario hablar porque ambos sabían lo que pensaba cada uno. Con Charles el silencio era la tapadera de las mentiras, como si ella se negara a compartir su dolor para no convertirlo en una víctima más, no podía confiar en él porque no se sentía del todo a gusto en el silencio que ambos habían elaborado.

Cuando Verónica abandonó sus divagaciones, encontró a Logan de pie sobre la barandilla del puente. Se reía del destino, la desgracia y el sabor amargo de la hiel a su manera, balanceándose con provocación.

Verónica se sorprendió a sí misma al no sentir miedo, no porque supiera que Logan no sería capaz de suicidarse de la misma forma que lo hizo su madre sino por todo lo contrario. Había dejado de retar a la muerte y había comprendido de la forma más absurda que todo había terminado hacía tiempo y que era su deber poner el punto y final. Verónica se subió con agilidad a la barandilla y se agarró a la mano de Logan con fuerza, el vértigo la golpeó pero ella siguió mirando al mar, no iba a sentir miedo en aquel último segundo de felicidad. Miró el rostro de Logan, reconociendo la sonrisa que tanta pasión, odio, desagrado y por último amor había suscitado en ella cada año de su vida. Neptune no la había vencido, ella había superado victoriosa cada agresión de aquella maldita ciudad.

Saltó...aferrándose a la mano de Logan. Se obligó a no cerrar los ojos, mirando al destino de frente, el frío quemó su piel, las aguas invadieron cada poro de su cuerpo... pero por fin era libre de cualquier maldición.


	2. Aclaración del fic

Holas

Holas. Sé que el fic es bastante complejo, algo extraño. Así para quienes no lo hayan entendido os dejo la explicación (aunque quien haya entendido la historia de otra forma siéntase libre de quedarse con su interpretación)

Veronica se ha casado con Charles, un hombre corriente, a través de este matrimonio como muchas veces ya ha intentado, busca una vida "normal"

Pero no puede evitar comenzar una relación amorosa con Logan, engañar a su marido, vamos. Veronica y Logan se ven todos los martes. Charles se entera de su relación y contrata a un detective privado que en un de esos martes sigue al coche de Logan y al verse perseguido Logan tiene un accidente y muere en el mismo puente donde se suicidó su madre.

Cuando Verónica se entera se deprime y entra en un shock traumático: Siempre se repite aquel martes fatídico. Por ello hay dos escenas iguales pero los pensamientos de Charles son diferentes porque aunque para Verónica es el mismo día, en realidad no lo es.

En la última escena Charles le pide perdón a Verónica diciendole que esa vez no contrató al detective, obviamente sólo lo contrató la primera vez, pero es algo simbólico. Con esa frase y el recorte de periódico que Charles le guarda en el chaleco a Verónica, ella se da cuenta de que Logan realmente esta muerto y que lo que está viendo es un ilusión...alucinación. Así que se suicida junto a la imagen de Logan. Trágico, ya sé.

Esther se convierte en la pareja de Charles DESPUÉS de la muerte de verónica, pero la historia no sigue una estructura lineal en el tiempo (quien haya visto 21 gramos me entenderá) di una pista de esto al colocar la parte en que Charles se entera de que Verónica está muerta antes de su suicidio.

Por último, el "médico" no fue por ningún asunto de la madre de Charles si no por Verónica, pero Charles no se atreve a revelarle que está enferma.

Creo que no me queda nada...Sé que es una paranoia, supongo que lo escribí en un momento de locura pasajera.

Leánlo si quieren ahora de nuevo, lo verán con otros ojos

¡Si lo entendieron de otra forma! Díganme como, me da curiosidad...:D gracias por leer!


End file.
